1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle flashing lamp and headlamp fixture.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches various means for adjustment of the mounting of a headlamp in accordance with technical illumination requirements and aligning a lamp unit, including the headlamp and a flashing lamp or indicator, in a body aperture accommodating the lamp unit. The prior art further teaches, in the case of different headlamp constructions, solutions in order to realign mutually deviations of adjacent contours dictated on the one hand by production tolerances of the two lamps and on the other hand by production tolerances of the body hole accommodating the unit. Advantageously, this is done in such a way that a stylistically favorable appearance of the lamp unit arranged in the body aperture is obtained.
In the case of the known headlamp/flashing lamp fixtures these solutions consisted principally in the fact that the flashing lamp was constructed as a component engageable with or elastically attached to the headlamp. This preassembled unit was then anchored to the body through the intermediary of the conventional mounting devices for the respective headlamp construction.
The mutual alignment of the two headlamps could be achieved comparatively well in this case, however the alignment of the flashing lamp with reference to the mudguard more particularly in the case of headlamp constructions with a cover disc firmly attached to the reflector, the mobility of the cover disc which was necessary in order to align the headlamp in accordance with the technical lighting requirements could not always be obtained satisfactorily. Furthermore, the mounting of the flashing lamp was not always satisfactorily secure. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.